


The Most Unfair, Cruel, and Offensive Seven Inch Height Difference Ever

by waterwingeddove



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Height Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwingeddove/pseuds/waterwingeddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Jemma's eating habits aren't the healthiest, and Bobbi's going to put a stop to Jemma's Tastykake-filled diet even if it kills her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Unfair, Cruel, and Offensive Seven Inch Height Difference Ever

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr prompt! [found here](http://waterwingeddove.tumblr.com/post/125783896421/tawghasa-otpdisaster-person-b-the-tall-one)

There wasn't much time to eat full meals when working all night in a lab. Jemma normally resorted to small, packaged foods to hold herself over. She was especially weak for Tastykakes, if she did say so herself. She brought a box of them to work that day. Too bad the box was nearly empty already.

Just as she paused her work for a quick snack break, Bobbi walked into the lab to check on the progress of the experiments. She saw the box in Jemma's hands, and immediately her expression fell into disappointment.

"Really, Jem? You're gonna turn into a Tastykake before the day ends." Bobbi frowned, crossing her arms once stopping in front of Jemma.

"If it makes you feel any better," Jemma started, opening the box and showing it to Bobbi, "there's only one left."

"That does  _not_ make me feel better." Bobbi countered. There was a brief pause before she continued, a bit more quietly, "In fact, that almost makes me feel worse."

"Well, too bad. I'm going to eat it."

"Jemma, no, come on. You have to eat some real food."

"It's already right here, Bobbi. I'm not going to bother grabbing something else when I have something to eat." Jemma said, a frown on her face.

Bobbi let out a sigh, shifting her weight on to one side and giving Jemma a challenging look, "I'm not leaving until you eat something other than processed death in a box..however good they do taste."

"Then be prepared to stay all night." Jemma's face lit up in an idea, even if it were a sarcastic one. "Maybe you could help out with the experiments! It'd go a lot quicker."

Rolling her eyes, Bobbi snatched the box out of Jemma's hands. "Nope, not happening. You can wait until tomorrow to have one, but not now."

Jemma glanced over at the clock on the wall. "It's ten minutes until midnight. I can wait."

"No, Jemma. Tomorrow as in once you've woken up in the morning."

"Fine, I'll take a nap."

" _Jemma._ "

Jemma narrowed her eyes at Bobbi before reaching out to try and get her snacks back. Bobbi just lifted the box above her head.

"Oh, now that's just-" Jemma complained, jumping to try and reach the box, "that's cruel."

Bobbi merely stared at Jemma as she kept jumping. "I said no. Come on, Jem, just let me get you something else."

Jemma stopped jumping and frowned. There was no way that, with the seven-height difference between them, she would be able to grab the Tastykakes back. That is, unless Bobbi came down to her level…

A mischievous grin crossed Jemma's lips. "That won't be necessary." She said sweetly, waiting a few seconds before kicking Bobbi right in the shin.

Grimacing and dropping the box, Bobbi doubled over, groaning. "Jemma, no!"

Jemma picked the box from off the ground, "Oh, but Jemma, yes!"

Her brief moment of victory was cut off by Bobbi snagging the Tastykakes when Jemma was too busy sticking her tongue out at her.

"I take it back. I'm not getting you another snack anymore." Bobbi muttered, shaking her head at Jemma.

"I hate how you're so tall." Jemma sighed in defeat.

Bobbi rolled her eyes and started for the door. "I'll be back when it's time to head home."

"Wait, Bobbi-" Jemma started, but was silenced when Bobbi lifted up her hand to stop her.

Groaning, Jemma reluctantly went back to work with her stomach growling. "...Damn."

* * *

Once they were back home and well fed, Bobbi was the first one to head off to bed. Jemma was still in the living room, claiming that she wanted to finish the chapter of the book she was reading.

Around half an hour later, Jemma was sure Bobbi was asleep, so she quietly slipped into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. There was a devious smile on her face when she went into the bedroom and carefully climbed on to the bed so that she was towering above Bobbi. She poured the cold water on Bobbi, snickering when Bobbi jolted awake with a scream.

"Who's the tall one now?" Jemma laughed as Bobbi muttered what presumably was a string of swears under her breath.

"Dammit, Jem, I just fell asleep! Dick move..." Bobbi growled, ringing out her shirt and trying to dry off her face.

"I want my Tastykake back." Jemma asserted, hands on her hips.

Bobbi narrowed her eyes, staring Jemma down. "Really?  _Really?_ All this because of a stupid Tastykake?"

"Yes. Now where is it? I want it."

"Too bad. I ate it."

Jemma's face fell and Bobbi just glowered at her, laying back down in bed and turning away from Jemma.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"...That's fair."

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two idiots. i love them too much. thanks for reading!


End file.
